The invention relates generally to Global Positioning System (GPS) devices and in particular to a GPS device for locating a lost child. A child becoming lost or abducted is every parent's worst fear. Various tracking devices have been developed, but each has been unsatisfactory in its own way. A device that enables Global Positioning System (GPS) tracking which may be easily worn as a pendant, a contact, or inserted under the skin of the child, will enable the user to discreetly track a child who is at risk of becoming lost. A GPS device for locating a lost child, which may be used by a parent or other caretaker to cause a location query from a pendant in a lost child's possession, and then acquires that location information, would resolve this problem.